Revelations
by Heaven O. Waits
Summary: A Batman Bruce Wayne and Catwoman Selina Kyle story set in a catalysmic end of days theme.  Is this a sign of the 7 bowls of wrath? Are the 4 horsemen riding spreading pestilence, war, famine and death? Are there angels on the four corners of the Earth?
1. Chapter 1

Revelations 1

***Downtown Gotham****

Gotham City is destroyed. The once vibrant city smoulders charred and rank. Fires burn in the distance, the sky a massive haze of smoke. The air is thick, heavy and putrid. The smell of death of dispair clings to his cape. His once perfect posture has long since vanished giving into the weight of the world that he now bears.

Batman stands above the rubble looking for signs of life.  
Sky scrapers have fallen, the statue of liberty's battered face is torn in half, her torch long gone. Beads of sweat are visible on his neck. He wipes his dirty gloves across his neck then checks his oxygen level. Not even a bird dares to fly in the polluted sky.

Yesterday life had seemed so normal. Yesterday Gotham appeared so tranquil. Yesterday has seemed so peaceful but that was yesterday.

He tightens his gloved fists. He thinks back to the final hours to what public servants term ground zero. He knows the devastation is inssurmountable. He knows it is worse than that of 2001 on the eleventh.

The president was taken immediatly to a place of refuge but Batman knew he would be carried to many destinations if not staying at a single one for more than minutes. He was the direct target and NY was the second. He was here campaigning for hope and using the Ellis Island as an example of how this country perserveres when the first target was detected.

Batman was part of the elite few who have access to Defcon and to the direct response protocol to those sworn as stand-ins in the case our own president may cease to be. The president and vice president were aware their debut was needed and went nationally discussing their worst fears. Others were briefed over and over again in secret meetings called " golden circle. " They circle were well versed in their duties to perform to run a nation with is very head cut off.

The city was now under Marshall law. People who were able to see the last televised presidential speech were told to stay inside. Newsteams flooded the TV sets with warning banners and the shriek of the promt for must disrupt your viewing for the following urgent message. People were told to remain inside and that military was told to use extreme force. No vehicles but military, medical, fire and emergency were allowed access.

Gotham was going into shut-down. The city sectors were being roadblocked to route in necessary provisions and aid. Only evacuation route roads were allowed exit as the bumper to bumper two lane remained clogged with traffic on both lanes heading out. The miltary urged again that no one would be allowed to leave on restricted roads and to divert to those labled evacuation . A map showed the only two evacuations routes then cut to a shot of the roads filled with vehicles as the people bombarded the bridges honking and screaming to be let out.

Boats and ferries were filled with people trying to escape the Mayhem. Planes were grounded as people were jumping the gates fighting to get aboard the next flight out. Military was called in and ceased all flights out. Fully armed men and women in uniform fought to contain composure staring at the masses screaming and edging nearer to the entrance ramps. Jeeps and groups of enforcement stood guard. All planes severed their boarding ramps and were dispatched away from the airport terminals. Army men and a few police surrounded the tarmack in clusters. Pay phones, land lines, and cell towers beeped no sevice or temporarliy disconnected as Gothamites flooded the lines to speak to their loves ones one last time.

Now the rioters begin to loot grocery stores, pharmacies, pawn shops for weapons, home stores for generators,tools, batteries shovels and axes. All men in uniform grab their gear and those with families say their last farewells as firemen now rush into flames to find most of the waterlines have ruptured.

Batman peers below and clinches his jaw at the sight of people running in the streets angry, crazy, crying, afraid. They stumble for a meaning coughing dragging trash bags behind them. Gunshots ring out as babies cry into the warm ashen air. A vagabond in dirty rags holds a sign up yelling "The End is Near! The four horseman are loose and I have seen the four angels!"

Batman knows his main priority now is to help those trapped under the rubble. The military will have to handle the mobs. He knows his devices are sacred to hunt for survivors. Police dogs tug above the wreckage struggling for their master's to let them lose.  



	2. Chapter 2

~Revelations 2~

Batman touches his headset as static bursts in and out. He makes out the words "Charlie we are now at Delta."

He ziplines down fast heading toward the Wayne Manor. He knows that lertcons and redcons use alpha, bravo,bravo plus, and delta to determine the level of threat. Delta is the highest. Soon armored and mechanized infantry brigades would be arrive in full force. Most of the Watch Tower was destroyed but his cave thanks to his ingenuity and deeplocation should be intact.

Wayne Manor

Batman jumps in the batmobile and stomps the pedal. He weaves in and out of barricades and slips into the fog. "Alfred? Alfred can you hear me?" No response. He drives faster and places the car in auto-pilot and grabbing his laptop. He checks his visuals for any signs of Alfred. The cave appears intact .His car now idles as he tries his voice recongnition at the mountain pass. A wall now lifts and he puts the car in gear and slowly rolls forward and tells the computer to "close cave."

He jumps out and runs through the winding undergound tunnel, through his eye and voice alarms to the study. "Alfred?"

The home still stands... barely. Books are strewn across the floor and the alarms are sounding. He runs to the hall. Most of the roof has collapsed and and the center section gapes open where his grand foyer once was. Piles of debris line the marble floors. "Alfred?" he yells but the only response is the din of ringing alarms chiming into the dreary smog. He eyes the front door now blocked by the fallen crystal chandelier. He looks up the double staircase. No signs of Alfred. He shouts again and hears a smashing sound form the kitchen. He runs toward the kitchen.

"Alfred!"  
There Alfred is stooped down on the floor cleaning up broken china.

"Oh sir. There is such a mess. I am so..."  
He hugs his best friend tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

~Revelations 3~

*** Inside the BatCave***

Alfred and Batman work side by side turning channels, sending e-mails and monitoring radio transmits.

"Got a response sir from Montauk sir." Alfred says turning in his chair.  
Batman grabs the tiny headset and talks.  
"Hero can you hear me? This is Bat repeat Hero can you hear me this is Bat over."  
A scrambled message is heared. "Roger bat. Hero here."  
"I am sending you some intel now on our old scrambler page it is coded for today over."  
"Roger that Bat we will wait for transmit."  
Alfred sends the vital info for the team in Long Island to decypher. Only this morning did they get a new list of decoding sequences.

Batman now sends another transmit to Greenbriar.

"Green Day this Bat. Do you copy?"

"Affirmative Bat."

"Sending you the latest on our old scrambler page and use the code for today, over."

"Ten-four Bats and how are you?"

"I am ok but downtown Gotham is a wreck. You guys better eat some extra rations. It is going to be a long day!"

"Ten four Bat receiving transmit now. Green Day out."

Alfred now sets up the screen for the Andirondack Mountain base they call " Ironback." Sir they are setting up the old war nuclear bunkers now."

Batman throws back on his mask. "We don't have time to wait. We have to move fast!"  
He manages to get a signal to Oracle.

"How you holding up?"

"This place is a wreck but I still have old reliable! What is the plan?"

"I need you to shut down the metro and send a broadcast that miltary units will be on their way to transport refugees into base camps for shelter, food and medical attention. Have the military transmit announcements over loud-speakers, radio, chopper, scream it! Get all evac teams on our plan, call Gordon and Montoya, the Mayor and your red phone to the CIA."

He taps on his keyboard and looks at the screen, I have so far been able to find two near by. That is not enough room. I need you to grab our Cold War list and contact the General and get transporters ready. I need every available craft, be it airplane, chopper, boat down to canoe and motorcycle! I want this town underground!"

"On it! Oracle out!"

He checks his locator again. "Selina is on her way Alfred. If another hit happens I want you to take her to IronSides."

"Sir she will not go."

Batman holds up a bottle of chloroform.

"Drastic times call for drastic measures!"

"Indeed." Alfred says. 


	4. Chapter 4

~Revelations 4~

Batman is on his way out to help the search for suvivors when he gets a call.

He picks up the red phone. "Hello."  
"I have some news for you."  
The voice on the other end sounds raspy like one of a chronic smoker.  
"Deep throat?"  
"Meet me at noon at Times Square in front of the theater."  
"Who are you?"  
"Come alone."

Batman hangs up. Alfred asks who it was. He explains and Alfred posts an arial shot of Times Square.

*****Times Square*****

Batman arrives early to scope the perimeter. The streets are filled with people scrambling with belongings. He stands and is hounded by every passer-by. "Help us Batman!" and "My daughter is missing Batman!" and "Can you get us out of here? I have money ." He was about to leave when a homeless looking man waving a sign proclaiming Judgment Day is near approaches and looks at him as he spouts out biblical verses.

The man spits and shouts into the air then drops his sign and grabs Batman's arm. "Glad you came alone!" he said with a wheeze.  
He turns and heads through the busy side walk toward Central Park. The man walks far and fast to be a smoker. He doesn't stop until he is front of the ice skating rink now empty.

The bum shrugs off his stained jacket and tosses it in a trash can then sits on a bench looking side to side. He grabs a old newpaper out of his jacket and unfolds it in front of his face. Batman sits beside him. "I met Dr. John Von Neuman. I know about the D-1 base time tunnel, the Phoenix Project, Project Rainbow and the Philadelphia Experiment."

He points to the inside of the paper. Batman scans it. The article discusses the strange experiments linked to time travel rumoured to be conducted at local and other military bases. The reporter said one source called it the Dering/Corum Account others call it the Chekov cover up and the real story of Morris Jessup is archived from his local hometown. The reporter went on to quote parts of the movie from the 1980's titled the Philadelpia Experiment and books by Willian Moore and Charles Berlitz as well as an author named Simon R. Green. The reporter went on to say how too many people had said they made contact with people from long ago. They were documented as saying these people had traveled ahead in time almost forty years. The author went on to name Buck Roger's, Back to the Future and other sci-fi movies based off the Montauk Bay Base experiments.  
The reporter also quoted historians who said that Nikola Tesla before his death was involved with the bases activities. The article ends with the question of will we ever uncover the truth?

He now tosses the paper in the trash and stands up and walks away. Batman grabs the paper again and reads it from top to bottom. He contacts Oracle. "I need you to find a reporter." He gives her his name.

"On it and I found four more bunkers in NY. They are abondoned bins for lifestock feed now. I also located some available tunnels at the subway we can use and am now searching New Jersey for other bunkers. I contacted the Red Cross and they are setting up now into the first four to prepare for wounded."

"Good work! Contact Alfred and see if he contacted the Shriners, the Salvation Army, United Way, Goodwill and Gotham Hospital to see how the food, clothing and medical transports are going."

"On it... and got your reporter's address. He lives in New Jersey. "  
Batman listens to the address.

"I need him picked up fast. Get a squad car to grab him. This guy knows more than local news. Oh and Oracle clean up shop soon and meet us at Montauk before dark."

"10-4"

Batman contacts Airforce 1 and is told one word then static.

"Okay."

His mind reels as he tries to decipher this code of mystery. He is glad the president is safe but wonders what else the military has been up. He looks out into the park. It seems for an instant normal but sounds rattle from the heart of the city. He turns back to see the chaos and walks back into it with raw determination.


	5. Chapter 5

~Revelations 5~

The streets are clogged with traffic. People have cars dragging the ground, pick-ups filled with men, women, children and pets stare lifeless. Cops direct traffic as side corners are filled with men dressed in camoflauge holding guns.

Batman takes measures into his own hands and begins to tell the enforcers of his evacuation plans. They nod and begin to re-route traffic to the bunkers. He now heads to the closest firehouse and is run over in the doorway.

"Sorry Batman. Didn't see you. Got another call. Big fire. Gotta run!" Batman goes to dispatch to tell them his plan when his ring goes off. He twists and shuts it off. He knows the signal means Selina has made it to the Bat Cave. She is going to be mad as hell that he turned off the beacon but she knows not to call when he is working he reasons .

He finishes his speech to the crazed dispatchers and heads back out into the manic. He struggles through ruins until the daylight hours are almost gone. The entire day appeared to be dusk as the smog and heat never lifted. Batman's comrades are weary from searching through the debris for victims. They tell him they are heading back for food then will return. He pats them all on the back and then departs back to the Bat Cave.

/\../\ Next Revelations Chapter 5 ~sneak peek~

Prelude

As he drives words from not so long ago fill his mind and he says:

"But who prays for satan? Who in eighteen centuries, has had the common humanity to pray for the one sinner who needed it most?"

He arrives to a not so warm welcome by his not so warm wife.

She stares at his dust covered clothes. His neck is covered in black dirt. He grabs his mask and tugs grimacing for his biggest battle to ensue.

"Where have you been? I have been worried sick!" bellows from the frowing raven haired beauty holding her round belly.

He knows better than to say the usual "not now" and tries his best rebuttle. " I am sorry Selina. Gotham is a wreck. Once I knew you were safe I was needed to help look for victims."

It works as she hugs him tightly.

He slowly lifts her up into his arms and cradles her like a baby. He lightly kisses her lips.  
"I need for you to stay at a base near here until we know there will not be another strike."

She fidgets now in his arms squirming like a kitten about to be dumped in a river.

He tightens his grip.  
"I know you want to argue but this is not just about you anymore Selina, think of Helena."

She claws and paws at his chest to be let down.

"I want to help!"

"I want you alive."

She sulks but is not ready to give up just yet.

"I think I know what may be going on. It was in my dream. She rubs her belly like a good luck Buddah.

"I will stay on a base as you mentioned but it will be the old one that shut down in 1995. Plattsburgh!"

One of his legs wobbles slightly.

"Plattsburgh? No you need to stay at either McGuire or at Iron Sides Selina. Plattsburgh is abandoned."

"No it's not. Check it yourself."

Alfred now moves from his seat as Batman takes back the throne. He types as the satellite image shows Plattsburgh eighteen miles south of Trenton on the northeast corner of New York. He surveys the vast 3,447 acres then stops atop the main base. (Great. Just great!)

Selina nods behind his chair. 'Told you so!"

Batman nods slowly. "Why you want to go to Platt?"

Alfred now slowly touches his vest pocket and taps at the vial of chloroform.

..  



	6. Chapter 6

~Revelations 6~

With the drug now taking effect, he gently sets Selina down on his large swivel chair. He reaches into a file cabinet and pulls out a thick envelope and spreads the sheets on his large curved desk.

Alfred peers down at the pages with him.

The first page was labled A In rough scroll it depicted the beginning of the UFO phenomenon picking up in the late 1940's. It had various quotes from authors, miltary personnel, journalists, believers and skeptics. These were the years that the United States were waist deep in weaponry against the Soviets. Atomic bombings, b-52's, missiles, metallic saucer shaped sitings, glowing meteors green or red were being reported in large masses, ghost ships. The areas varied but many seemed to rotate around military bases. One noted often was in the state of Georgia.

By the year 1949 the rumors and sitings could not be ignored. The public was aware that strange things were going on and wanted answers. With the Berlin blockade the "age of suspicion" had started. A woman named Elizabeth Bentley, who was a former courier for the Soviet Intelligence had just announced thirty seven governmnet spies one of which was Alger Hiss, former advisor for Franklin D. Roosevelt. It didn't stop there. After Hiss was indicted, Judith Coplan of the Justice department was arrested as a Soviet spy(1) Things were getting out of control... He read on then turned to the next page.

B The Ark (2)  
See Berossus, Nicholas of Damascus, Marco Polo, Adam Oelshlager's Voyages and Travels of the Ambassador's, Sir John Mandeville, John Montgomery's The Quest for Noah's Ark and others depict the site and/or that the relic still stands. Skeptics try to debunk the lore but many admit that with the climate that it could be possible for it to remain preserved in ice. "Ararat could have survived for many centuries if covered by glacial ice. Wood, a material generally quikly decayed, will survive under ice, frozen mud, muck, earth or sand."

He recalls his meeting at Cental Park and the ship mentioned there in the Dering/Corum Account. Ships, more ships...Ships he knocked the idea back and forth then stops. Could the ark be an actual space ship?

Batman wonders how this arc artifact has still not surfaced. Even the great pharoahs rests have been disturbed. The Great King Tut now sits for spectators to ogle through a glass shield. Is it once again like the shroud of Jesus, the Dead Sea Scrolls, yet another mystery that pagans do not want revealed or is it something supernatural? A ship from the future that scientist are not prepared yet to explain?

C Venus Venus appears in numerous reports as being the case of "ghost ships" and the great flood. Could there be life on Venus?

Batman ponders in Astronomy and the infinite possiblities hidden in the planets and stars. Could Venus cause some of these sightings? Are the infinite planets and stars a map-quest for other civilizations guiding them through the vast stratosphere? Are the ancient old stars named for mythological characters actually used for space craft to navigate throughout the galaxies? Ships have been used for every sci-fi story to transport colonies. Just as in biblical days and before, ships were used to take the people to their salvation. Is it hard to grasp with all that space explorations has admitted to the public that other colonies exist and have existed long before man walked the Earth? He rests his chin in his hand. He knows it can be true. As a man of reason he wants to see it, as a man of science he already believes it is out there.

D The Wrath of God Old Testament Koran The Mahabharata Nostradamus Prophecy Edgar Cayce The End of Days The return of the Son of Man and the Last Judgement Alien invasion and possible annihilation War, nuclear annihilation, chemical invasion, planetary explosion.  
Batman looks back at War. This to him was easy to believe. He had seen first hand the unyielding power the military has. He knows all too well the money just NASA alone is granted. Is space invasion versus exploration so hard to fathom? He had even watched as people tried to debunk our trip to the moon in '68. Batman believes we went to the moon. But what if it was just another hoax for rivalry? Then he thought about other planets and life forms. Could other life be watching us?

He knew the answer was yes. He had already tangled with many from other worlds. He hid that secret on the wall where he hangs his cloak. He has been side-tracked in the simplicty of the usual rogues soiling his town. He knew he could not remain close-minded about this dilemma. If this devastion was crafted by GOD, the planets, aliens, the military or even just one Psychotic individual he would find the answer one way or another.

Batman scans back up to GOD. It has been a while since he has attended church. Long ago as a child he would go every week. That all changed with the death of his parents. Could this be a sign of Christ returning? He could not answer. He could only pray for his sins and for the sins of others. He was silent in thought.

"Any luck sir?" Alfred whispers.

"I think we need to focus on ships, ships from the past, present and future and I think we need to focus most on our first objective. The D-1 tunnel. I have Oracle bringing me a reporter who may be able to put this puzzle together. I also need for you to go to the library and bring me all my books on Mark Twain and Nikola Tesla. I will contact the MJ-12 group, Skull and Bones, and Scroll and Key societies of Harvard and Yale."

"Very good sir."

Alfred returns from the upstairs library and sets down stacks of books.

Batman looks up. "I hit a dead-end every time. It seems with the U.S. Comminications Act of 1934 andd then the intelligence content being protected by the U.S. Espionage Act and Official Secrets Act documentation has vanished or was destroyed. I have only a handful of actual documents that ever made it to record."

Alfred sits down beside sleeping beauty and reads. "Yes. They are labled top secret. There seems to be a great deal of cover-up's, forgeries, denials, and basic de-bunking on the part of the military. The amount of documented sightings is phenomenal but nothing has a shred of fact, a shred of evidence to back it up."

"Precisely! Strange occurances are noted and even stranger is how often the people involved seem to vanish or worse are decease. One thing is certain, the military knows more than they care to divulge and we are going to blow this thing wide open!"

Oracle radio's in and says she is enroute. She said she has the best source for what we are up against. The very man who cleaned up Nikola's apartement the day he died. He apparantly is also an engineer himself and very much a rabbit. He has hidden from any detection of the government and has agreed to meet you and you only."

"Good job Oracle!"

" I know and you are welcome!" she says and laughs then cuts communication.

1)From Watch the Skies! by Curtis Peebles 2) The Lost Ship of Noah by Charles Berlitz 


	7. Chapter 7

~Revelations 7~

Bruce slides back on his dirty mask and heads to the catacombe to the fartherst right as a light turns on. The tiny cave now showcases rows of costumes and weapony. He walks a wal and piles weapons in his arms.

He returns back to the desk just as his blue phone is ringing. He grabs it with lightening speed. "Batman."  
"Batman! How are you holding up?"

Loud voices male and female echo in the background and a loud "Shhhhh!"

"Superman, I am alright but Gotham is a mess. I need to speak to you guys immediatly at new base. I am preparing for take off and should see you in about an hour."

(scrambling sounds on the phone.)

"Good show and I knew you would be fine. You always manage to defy death!" and a chuckle.

Laughter "Thanks Green Arrow for the vote of confidence but we are up against now more than I had dared imagine."

"Hmmmm I cannot wait for the battle to begin!"

The league drop all tasks and head to their secret meeting place. A tiny satellite base hovering high above the skies.

Selina begins to come to and he gently adds a tiny whiff of chloroform into her dainty nostrils. "Watch her closely. Monitor her breathing. I hate to do it but I cannot risk her getting harmed."

"Yes Master Bruce. When shall we depart to base?"

"If I am not back by eighteen hundred, go ahead and take her. I will catch up as soon as I am done with my meeting."

"Very well Master Bruce but when she awakens and finds out you have left her, I may not be able to contain her."

He hands Alfred a pair of shiny handcuffs.

"Drastic times..."

"Ahhh Yes... Drastic times sir!"

He heads to his black aircraft. Another exit opens as he taps at switches lighting the cockpit. Suddenly the craft begins to melt into a soft swirling mercury gray color as he commands "cloaking device."He slides the throddle down and begins to roll forward to the runway.

He soars into the smog riddled stratas heading toward the Watch Tower II still under construction. He kicks up speed as his head rests against the seat zooming through clouds. He arrives and glides sideways past the wall of satellites surrounding the tower that shield it from radar or heat or motion sensors. The base is covered in mirrors and to the naked eye cannot be seen. The tiny halo of satellites are funded by Wayne Enterprises to transmit the History Channel, Animal Planet National Geographic, C-span, Wayne-Wireless his own cell phone company and Comedy Central.  
He lands perfectly in the dock bay and pops the windshield up. Martian Manhunter stands waving.

He walks up and the two pat shoulders but do not smile.

"Is everyone here?" Batman asks.

"Reading and waiting at the round table Batman."

The portal door slides open and the two enter as the league deep in chatter now turn in silence.

Batman walks to the end of the table and begins his long story as they listen in patiently.

The only one to respond when he finishes is Hawkman.

"I think I can get us to Logan where Nikola is."

"How do you know where it is?" they all ask.

"I don't but I am bird and can feel it and you said yourself the ship was guided by homing pigeons. They will speak to me on our journey."

"Telepathy?" Batman asks.

Hawkman nods "and empathy. We can sense when another is in danger and we all have brainwaves that are easily detected. I have already heard their cries."

The team devise their plan and depart.

To be continued! (((( /\../\ ))))) ~ ()~ (((((( ..))))))


	8. Chapter 8

~ Revelations 8~

The team meets up as scheduled in front of the base. The front gate is filled with at least ten armed men. Batman separates from the group and lifts Selina out of the car. Alfred steps out.

" Sir she woke up once and was rather agitated. I almost had to use the cuffs."

"Why is Catwoman here?" the team whisper. Batman carries her toward the guard on duty.

"Is she wounded? the guard asks looking at the beautiful women slumped in his arms.

"Resting."

The guard explains that he wishes he could let them in and that he is a big fan of the team but they are on a code red. He says his commander did not okay their arrival. He grabs his walkie just as a muscular soldier with a scar across his chin approaches the gate sprinting shouting "Let them in!"

"Yes sir."  
The gate opens and the Sergeant and Batman talk.

"Been a while." He says.

"Yes. Slade. Wish it was under different circumstances." Batman replies. "Just another day for me in Paradise ... is that her?" He asks. "Yes. Keep her safe and she can be a bit uncooperative."

The Leutenant Colonel raises an eyebrow and laughs "Women!"

Batman asks Alfred to meet up with Oracle at Hero then slowly brushes Selina's bangs. "What are we doing with her? Why is she here? She's dangerous. She's a villian." The team all banter like chickens in a coop.

"I would watch that." Alfred warns.

"She's a catburglar! I heard she was a streetwalker. I heard she's a ...

Batman in a loud voice shouts "SHE IS MY WIFE!"

The tone changes as jaws drop and hands go up to "Oh well why didn't you say so and we had no idea and she looks lovely and I am sure all that was only rumors" as he turns his back quickly on them.

"Holy smokes Batman tied the knot!" Wally whispers. Superman keeps his mouth shut.  
Green Arrow eyes Black Canary "Good luck to him!" and laughs.  
WonderWoman scowls "She isn't his type." Black Canary comments I think it's romantic. Look at him carrying her to safety." Then rolls her eyes at Green Arrow.

The Sergeant shouts "this way" as they sprint inside the compound. The base is hopping. People are running in every direction as a loud siren wails in the back ground.

The Sergeant waves a security clearance badge and ushers us all through a large thick circular doorway. Guards holding guns nod at us. "Wait here." Batman says to the team.

He follows Slade down a long corrider than winds its descent into the heart of the mighty mountain. They pass another guard who buzzes them through.

"Here's my office. She can be comfortable here. It is the only spot on base that won't be full of action today. It has a pull out bed and a private latrine."

He pats Batman's shoulder."She will be fine" and scans the door.

"I will be back for her."

Batman carries her inside and shuts the door. He places her on a couch and kisses her lips. He turns on a table lamp, leaves her a note, some MRI's and water. Wade scans the door and tells Wade to make sure she doesn't get out. The Sargeant nods and the two shake hands.

Slade and Batman now meet back with the League and head to command central. Wade aims at a big screen showing more missiles sited and the dispatched recon.

"The second strike now in air will be annihilated before reaching impact." He turns to another grid page. "We are trying to decern if the missiles are nukes."

He steps onto a platform and punches in numbers on a keyboard.  
"The other problem we are having is that they are random and at different intervals. We have no idea which continent, country, city, village, they may be launched. We have to have every available flyer ready at a moments notice as well as ground forces in case they miss. We are in DEFCON 5."

Superman offers his assistant in mid air. The entire team then offers to disperse at once to the air.

Various leaders, and commanders appear on large screen, full birds line the back wall whispering as the nation is slowly falling apart.

Selina wakes and checks her surroundings. She eyes the note, reads it then rips it to shreds. She screams and few choice words and tugs at the door then bangs loudly. No locks. Must be scanner cards. She bangs again louder. No answer. She claws at the metal door in a fury then paces the room. "Where the hell am I?" She eyes a phone jack but the phone is missing. There are no windows.

She looks up. Just as she is about to hop on the table she eyes a file cabinet. She picks the combination lock then key lock with ease. She discovers she is at Camp Ironsides.

She riffles through papers. One has only one letter on the top of the folder labled x. She pulls out the folder and begins to read. The report was made a year ago involving two privates. Private Ramirez 2247 and Private Shanahan 3576 had reported unknown space ship near tunnel 12.

They had both admitted to leaving their posts to for an uncleared smoke break. They both were punished for leaving their posts and placed in a rotation detail in the mess hall, all rec time was erased and all phone privlidges denied. Then at the bottom the conclusion was based as merely flashing lights on a routine inspections of their bombers.

She sets the folder down then pulls open the bottom drawer and finds personnel. She goes alphabetically and finds the privates file. The first was placed on leave the next day of the incident.

She searches the files for any trials. She goes through them one by one until she finds one labled trials pending. She finally finds one with the name of her Private. At the bottom in large red letters the letters AWAL is stamped. Underneath is a cease all pay. Final words are undetermined whereabouts. She pulls out the other private's file and it was the same info. Then stamped in red on the bottom it said AWAL . Neither private had reported back to duty.  
These guys were at the wrong place at the wrong time. Neither one had clearance to see what they did and someone didn't want that information leaked. She puts the folders back up and wonders what happened to the poor guys and what the hell was in that tunnel.

She jumps on the desk and pops the metal mesh up and hoists herself into the vent shaft. She scoots along slowly with the added girth of her belly. She stops directly above ground command. She holds her mouth as the screen lights up showing her the missiles aimed toward the U.S, down to South America traveling further across the North Atlantic to Greenland, the UK , across the Baltic Sea to Germany, another to cross the Bay of Biscay in France, another to Spain, to the Mediterranean to Algeria, further to Iran, and down the Red Sea to Arabia. She doesn't dare blink as she eyes another heading up to Russia, one to Japan, one across the Yellow Sea to China, one down to Malaysia... Another wave is shown now with more targets! The map now appears a cartoon of a massive firecracker exploding in mid air sending streamers across the sky!

Suddenly her temper fades as she starts to shake. Is this the end? she wonders. She loos around inside the metal tunnel. She can make out her own reflection in either side. She throws her hands out flat against the cold metal and lies her head down and closes her eyes. Moments pass then she sees her mother. She is watching her brush her long black hair. Her mother turns to her and smiles motioning her to sit in her lap. The two now face the mirror. Her mother smiles at her. Little Selina smiles back. Selina turns away from the mirror and brushes her mothers hair. The two start putting on make up. Selina's mother now slides on red lipstick. Selina watches her and grabs a tube and turns it giggling. She looks at her mother now and touches her red lips. They laugh and she turns back to the mirror. She drops the brush and lipstick in horror as she sees a skelton behind her. The boney face has empty sockets and mouth agape. The corpses stringy hair is falling out. She screams as the mouth opens and screams. She stumbles to get off the chair but skeleton has a deathgrip on her . Selina squirms and hits the skelton and slings her brush onto the vanity . She breaks free as her and her arms flail shoving across the vanity top smashing perfume bottles into the mirror and scattering cosmetics. She turns to run but sees in the mirror in lipstick is the words live written backwords. Her mother's face slowly returns back warped with the perfume that now drips downward. She stares now at her mother whose face has resurfaced warped and blurry. Her eyes look forlorn filled with sadness, then she vanishes. Selina opens her eyes and rubs her cheeks lined with tears.

She scoots further down into the mountain searching into the darkness. She begins to panic wondering if she will ever get out. She shoves further until suddenly up ahead she sees a light at the end of the tunnel.


End file.
